Disturbia Redone Book one
by Koneko-chan1267
Summary: Kyle wakes to find everything and everyone he knows has changed. Re-written. Please R&R. Style. Newey thanks for your help newey
1. Morring wake up call

CHAPTER 1 – KYLE'S POV

One day in South Park, Colorado

A young red headed teen by the name of Kyle woke up to find that everything he knew was different.

He woke to find his mother humming while cooking breakfast, his father yelling at what seemed to be Ike but in fact Ike was no longer a he, he was a she!, however was still called Ike.

I decided it would be best say nothing and discuss the situation with Stan and Kenny in the hope they could help. I was hoping that things would be normal at school but it seems I spoke to soon.

When I got on the bus I sat next to Kenny who seemed to be scared of me. This obviously shocked me, why would Kenny be scared?

"What the matter Ken?"

"Its just you always yell at me and now your not so I was waiting for the yelling to come"

"WHAT!"

"You're always mean to me, Cartman and everyone else"

"Sorry I just yelled at you, what do you mean by I'm mean to you"

"Well your cruel, you beat up people and your just down right evil''

"Am I acting like that now?"

"Well no!"

"Now do I sound like that kind of person, or are you playing some kind of joke like you did by buying me a sex toy for my last birthday"

Kenny looked at Kyle in complete shock as if Kyle has just said something that completely disgusted him

"Ahhhh sex, what, No, I hate that word"

"What toy?"

I was in deep thought. What could have happened? Kenny seemed to have become a smart, sensible kid that hated word sex, wow! No that is a complete turn around.

At that point Cartman and Stan got on the bus

"Move it fatass" said Stan pushing Cartman down into the floor of the bus and jumping over him

"Hahaha good one Stan" said Cartman getting up off the floor to just go sit in the very back of the bus. Stan took a seat across from Kyle and stared at him

"So, tell me Kyle why haven't you made Kenny cry yet?"

"What? no! I'm not going to make him cry"

"O...ok"

"I've changed ok!"

Later when I was getting off the bus Stan pushed me down the bus steps, I hit my head on a rock and he just walked away quite obviously not worried if I was hurt or not. In fact to my surprise it was Cartman who helped me up and asked if I was OK.

I was almost crying, I did not like the new Stan at all, what's going on? And why is Cartman treating me like a king?

Later I found Stan after his football meeting and I was determined to find out what was going on.

"What the fuck was that earlier, Stan? I mean you're acting like a jackass and what the hell is going on with Cartman and Kenny?"

"What do you mean Kyle?"

"You guys are different today"

"What? no you're the one acting different in fact your acting pretty gay today"

"That's because I am"

"Oh my god dude like I needed to know that, why don't you go hang out with Kenny or Eric because I don't want to hang out with a fag like you anymore"

"WHAT!!!"

I looked at the floor in complete disbelief. I can't believe this is happening, my entire world, everyone I knew and called my friends had changed and certainly not for the good. The bell rang for lunch and when I looked up Stan had gone. I slowly started to head towards the canteen trying to process my thoughts and work out what could have possibly happened. I tried to convince myself that this was all a nightmare and I'll wake up at any moment and everything will be back to normal but it hurt when I pinched myself so I had to accept that it was unlikely to be a dream.

Then Wendy came out of no where and grabbed my hand. I looked at her in complete astonishment.

"Kyle, honey, what's the matter you look sad"

"I think I just lost my best friend"

"Oh you poor thing, Are you still OK for tonight?"

"What's going on tonight?"

"It's our date silly, well really our double date with Stan and Bebe today's their third week anniversary"

"OK. Wait! What do you...? In fact never mind"

"O...ok"

"Hey Wendy"

"Yea"

"Do I seem different today?"

"Yes, you're acting much sweeter and I like it"

Before I knew it the bell rang again for Music class. Thank the heavens for music class; I wouldn't have to see Stan. That upset me allot, I would normally look forward to all the classes I shared with Stan but as he no longer wants to be around me it's probably best I stay clear of him until I can figure out what's going on.

Suddenly there's a voice from behind me;

"Get to class Khal"

"What, I was just going to class"

"Well you're going to be late"

"Then so are you"

"What ever, get to Class Mr."

"Ok MOM"

Music was my last class of the day and it was about to finish. I'd decided to skip the bus after school and walk home that way I could get out of here and be alone for a while to figure this out. It seems that _everyone _has changed or as far as their all concerned it's me that changed.

With that the bell rang, I grabbed my things and left managing to avoid Stan, Kenny and Cartman.


	2. Its over

(The Next Day)

Stan's POV

Yesterday was possibly the strangest day of my life and that's saying allot where South Park is concerned since strange things are a regular occurrence. Kyle has been acting very strange and admitted to me that he was gay which doesn't really make sense as he had a double date with Wendy and me and Bebe this week. At first I was surprised by his admission and I think he's a bit pissed at me now for telling him I didn't want to be around him anymore but now sitting in Mr. Mackey's class I felt some way I never did before, it was like I had this big urge to dump Bebe and go after Kyle knowing he is gay.

What the hell is wrong with me these days, I'm not gay am I? My super best friend in the whole wide world is gay _and_ being nice to Kenny and Cartman and not noticing his own girlfriend, whatever next?...

I looked around the classroom getting board of Mackey's class. Butters was sitting next to me and staring at me weirdly, like I was acting strange. But it was Kyle acting strange not me, right?

Finally Butters asks "Dude, What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about Butters?" I return feeling very confused

"Well you've been acting strange ever since yesterday at lunch" he states seemingly worried

"Oh.. It's nothing I just got into a fight with...." before I can finish Butters interrupts

"With your boyfriend, right?"

"No, what gave you that idea? I'm going out with Bebe, remember!" I state looking at him with an annoyed expression on my face

"Oh, um no reason I guess" with that he looks away from me and starts paying attention to Mr. Mackey.

I also return to my own thoughts which seem to be completely revolving around Kyle at the moment. Since yesterday he's all I seem to be able to think about and it's starting to disturb me a bit now. After what seems like an eternity the bell rings and I realise it's lunch time. Leaving the class I head to the canteen, I was hoping to see Kyle so I could at least apologize for yesterday. He has taken to avoiding everyone today.

…..

When I walk into the canteen Kyle is nowhere to be seen. I take a seat at our usual table and start eating my lunch. After a few minutes Kyle walks in looking very depressed and sit's at a different table. I guess that was to be expected as I did tell him that I no longer wanted to hang around with him anymore. I temporarily abandon my lunch and walk over to him, he looks at me as if I was the last person he wanted to see but I brush it off and ask if he wants to join me which thankfully he does. The canteen is has now filled with people eating lunch and generally being noisy. Kenny and Cartman have left school for the lunch hour so me and Kyle can be alone at the table and maybe I can ask Kyle what's going on without being overheard.

"What is it Stan because I thought I was too big of a fag to be near you?"

"Umm sorry about that, it's just it was a bit of a surprise with you dating Wendy you admitting you're gay wasn't really what I was expecting you to say"

"What? Dude, really I thought she was kidding. That's really sick"

"What are you talking about Kyle?"

"I said I was gay yesterday don't you get it I don't like girls, Get it through your head"

"Ok Kyle what do you want me to do. Do you want me to tell her?"

"No dude I'll tell her, OK?"

I agreed and went back to eating my lunch but I couldn't help staring at Kyle although he seemed to be oblivious to my staring. I was going to ask him what's going on, why he was acting so different but for the moment I'd decided to leave it alone. Hopefully I would be able to meet Kyle after school and we could talk properly then. After all, I have my own problems to think about for now like why am I suddenly thinking of going after Kyle now that I know that he's gay? And why do I suddenly feel less attracted to Bebe than I did yesterday?

"Hey, Stan" Kyle asked looking across the table at me

"What is it?"

"Would you mind getting Wendy for me and bring her here to the table so I can talk to her?"

"Sure" I said looking around to see if she was in the cafeteria.

Sure enough she was only a few tables away sat with Bebe. I got up and joined her table asking if she would mind joining me and Kyle for a few minutes which she did without hesitation taking a seat next to Kyle who just sighed and looked down at the table.

"Kyle, you wanted to talk to me?" She enquired

"Uh yeah… There's something I think you should know but please don't freak out"

"You've cheated on me haven't you?" she screeched

"No I haven't" I shout "It's something else"

"Then what is it Kyle?"

"Ummm, how do I put this?... I'm gay"

"What! your gay!, but.. When?, How?" she screamed

"When I was born and as for how, I don't know, I just am, so it's over between us sorry Wendy"

"I can't believe your saying this, It can't be true!" she screamed

"I'm sorry Wendy, We can't be anymore, I'm really sorry''

With that Wendy started crying and ran out of the cafeteria followed quickly by Bebe who had obviously noticed Wendy's distress as she fled across the room.

"Well, that was done with tact" I stated but Kyle just stared at the table and only replied with a grunt. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was on the verge of breaking down and crying himself which was very unusual for Kyle, these days there was very little that could bring Kyle to tears.

"Do you want to meet up after school and hang out for a while?"

"Sure, sounds good to me, shall I meet you outside after school?"

"Sure, I'll see you then. I have to go to Science now"

"Okay"

As we finished our lunch the bell rang and both me and Kyle went our separate ways, we have allot of different classes now and actually share very few.


	3. The kiss

Kyle's POV

Today has left my mind spinning. Stan had apologised for his previous outburst and offered to meet up after school, which had obviously made me happy. I had also broken up from my relationship with Wendy which until a couple of days ago I knew nothing about. I still haven't managed to figure out exactly what's going on with everyone and that is worrying me allot. To me everyone else has changed, well almost everyone. Stan is still Stan, my best friend and seems to behaving as I've always known.

It seems however, that everyone else I know say's it's me that has changed. It constantly feels like this is one big dream and at any moment I will wake up at home with my usual surroundings around me and everyone I know back to their usual selves but that seems less and less likely the more time passes.

School has just finished and I head to my locker to get my things and wait for Stan to arrive. I'd planned to meet him outside on the school steps but after waiting for 20 minutes I'm starting to think that maybe he'd decided he didn't want to hang out with his "faggy" friend after all. I sighed and waited another 5 minutes before giving up and starting the walk home. I'd missed the bus now waiting for Stan but I didn't mind, the walk home would give me time to think.

As I walked I suddenly heard someone calling my name. It was distant at first but soon became louder and louder, as I turned around to see who it was Stan came crashing into me breathing heavily.

"What happened to you? I waited for 25 minutes but guessed you weren't turning up" I asked as we started heading towards my house. "Sorry dude, Mackey decided to keep me after class for not paying attention" we both laughed and soon arrived outside my house. We headed inside and up to my room where I threw my bag into the corner. "So do you want to hang out here or do you want to go to yours?" I hoped Stan wanted to go back to his house, to be honest I'd had enough of being around my parents and new found Sister Ike. "Up to you, we can stay here if you want or we can head back to mine to play video games" That was all the answer I needed, I grabbed some video games off the shelf and Stan took that as the answer.

Mum, Dad and Ike were out so I left a note on the kitchen table and we left for Stan's house. On the way I couldn't help notice Stan staring at me. He tried to hide it as best he could but he wasn't doing a very good job of it. The problem is, the more I noticed him staring at me the hotter my cheeks became and by the time we reached his house I must have been blushing bright red.

We walked in and were instantly greeted by Mr. Marsh. He was sat on the couch with a beer in his hand staring at the TV. Stan acknowledged him and we went strait to Stan's room. His room was just as usual, the usual mess on the floor, the usual décor and for once I was with someone who was acting as I knew them. This was the closest to my normal life I had been for far too long.

I walked across the room and sat on his bed letting out a huge sigh. Stan obviously noticed and sat next to me. "So, why don't you tell me what's going on, I can tell something isn't right with you?" He asked. I put my hands over my face, took a beep breath and started… "Well, I don't think you will believe me but I need to tell someone" By this point I was holding back tears "I woke up two days ago to find everyone was acting strange. My Mom being was nice, my Dad was being nasty and Ike was a girl. Then when I got to school Eric was nice and Kenny hates girls or anything remotely relating to sex. I don't know what to do?" I looked up to see Stan's reaction assuming it would be one of disbelief, I mean hell if someone said that to you you'd probably call them mad or something and demand they leave. Instead he stared at me with a look on his face I could not read. After what felt like an eternity I finally spoke up "Well, What can I do?" As quickly as I'd finished Stan leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. At first I gasped in shock but soon calmed down and kissed back. This wasn't exactly what I had expected but it sent shivers up my spine and gave me butterflies in my stomach.

I was pretty sure that somehow this wasn't the Stan I knew three days ago. _my_ Stan. but beggars can't be choosy and to share a kiss with Stan, even if it wasn't _my_ Stan was something I wasn't going to be sad about.

Stan pulled back first; he looked flushed and was slightly out of breath, as was I. He looked at the ground and as if nothing had just happened he said "Now then, let's see about your problem shall we?"

"Um… Ok. Do you have any ideas?" I wanted to dive back in for another kiss but pushed that thought to one side, I didn't want to push any further at the moment. I didn't want to lose Stan as it seemed I had my family

We thought for hours throwing random ideas around about how or why things could have changed. Could this all be a dream? Could I be in a coma after having an accident and this is all part of some unconsciousness that I've drifted into but we couldn't come up with anything that seemed remotely plausible.

It got late and Stan suggested that I should stay at his that night. I agreed and called my mum to let her know; luckily she was used to me staying at Stan's and quickly agreed. Stan passed me a spare pair of pyjamas and we both changed and got into his bed.

I quickly fell asleep feeling happy that I had spent some quality time with Stan and even though I hadn't found out what was going on for now I was happy.


	4. Thinking

Stan's POV

I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the light that came in through the window. As I wiped the sleep from my eyes I looked over to see an angel that fell from heaven or at least he looked like that to me. I shake the thought from my mind. I can't believe I'm thinking like this. I'm not gay, am I? I can't be… I like girls. Ever since Kyle told me he was gay I can't get him out of my mind and last night I did something I thought I'd never do, I kissed him. I couldn't stop myself. His emerald eyes met mine and I found myself compelled to kiss him, nothing I could do stopped me and before I knew it we were actually kissing. It was different from anything I'd ever experienced, it was well, nice. Suddenly there was a noise and Kyle turned in his sleep and now my attention was focused solely on him.

"Mmmm Stan" Kyle mumbled as he turned over and buried his head back in the pillow. What? Did Kyle just say my name? "Oh, yeah Stan" He said it again and it sounded very sexual, what ever I or we were doing in his dream he obviously found it very stimulating. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Kyle slowly moved to look at me rubbing his eyes and my blush deepened further; it felt like my cheeks were on fire. I tried to hide it as best I could. "Hey sleepy thank god it's the weekend or we'd be late for school" I said doing my best not to look at Kyle to hide the blush which was refusing to leave my cheeks. Kyle just smiled and those emerald eyes were one again staring at me "You have a good dream?" I asked blushing deeper than I thought possible, I think Kyle realized I'd heard or noticed something as he was now blushing too "Um Yeah, and you?" I smiled "Um yeah it was good but it sounded like yours was much better than mine!" He looked worried and his eyes started looking around the room as if he was avoiding making eye contact with me. "Why?" he asked as his face was turning bright red. "Well you said my name in your sleep" my thoughts turning to what he might have been dreaming about. "Oh… Umm… Sorry dude." I smirk at him and nod as if to say don't worry about it.

There was an awkward silence for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only a few minutes. The silence was broken by my mom shouting up the stairs. "Dude, breakfast is ready, shall we go down?" Kyle simply nodded, got out of bed and started to get dressed. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as I also blindly dressed. Being on the basketball team gave Kyle a pretty good body, his hair which was now a lot calmer than it used to be bounced around as he struggled with his socks. It was then I noticed he was dressed and looking strait at me with a weird smirk on his face. I blushed again and quickly turned away. "W.. We should go down for breakfast" I suggested. Kyle said nothing he just walked past me and out the door, I followed behind.

We took our seats at the kitchen table where there were two plates with some over cooked eggs, burnt vegetarian bacon and beans that had been boiled that long the juice had evaporated to just leave the beans themselves. Mom had remembered that Kyle was vegetarian, wow. "Wow mom thanks, this is great!" My mom's cooking obviously was far from great, it never has been that good but I'd always compliment her on it as I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Kyle also complimented her on the food, he'd obviously realized at what I was doing. Mom smiled and left the kitchen. We finished our breakfasts in silence although this time it wasn't an awkward silence, as usual with any guys there's no room for conversation when there's food to be eaten even if the food isn't that good.

---

We'd returned to my room after breakfast where some further silence ensued. It was back to the awkward silence again, I don't think Kyle knew what to say or at least he was scared to say anything at all possibly in fear of saying the wrong thing and I was so confused over these new found feeling I was having that my head was hurting too much to say anything at all. Eventually Kyle broke the silence and suggested we should head out. I didn't even bother to ask where we should go or what we should do, I was just glad that the silence was over and we could get out of the house. We collected our coats and I told mom I'd be back later as we left the front porch.

We soon found ourselves walking into Stark's Pond. I'm not too sure how we got here, I guess as it was one of the places we hung out regularly we'd automatically walked there. We both sat next to each other on one of the benches and the silence started again although this time it lasted only a moment before I turned to notice Kyle was staring at me. There was a look on his face that I couldn't quite work out but whatever that look was it sent chills running up my spine. I quickly looked away as thoughts started running through my mind faster and faster. Did I like Kyle? What about Bebe? We're dating for god sake. Kyle breaks me from my thoughts "St Stan, do you… Um… Like me?" I really wasn't expecting that and it took me by complete surprise which Kyle obviously noticed as he quickly turned away to look at the pond and started nervously rubbing his fingers together.

How do I answer that question? The question I do not know the answer to myself. I think about it for a moment before I smile at him and say "I don't know Kyle. I do feel differently about you now for some reason but I don't know what to make of it, I'm so confused right now. I need some time to think about this" Confused isn't the word for it. A few days ago I was happily dating Bebe and certain that I was heterosexual and now I find myself having feelings for Kyle that I never knew I could have for him or for any guy for that matter. I had to get some time alone to think, to work out what I wanted and not what I thought I wanted.

I explained to Kyle that I wanted some time alone to think and he looked sad and worried and from the look on his face he's obviously over thinking as usual and has probably already gone down the route of I'm never going to speak to him again and that I'm going to avoid seeing him. I'd never actually do that and I hope that deep down he does know that. After a minute of what must have been his brain telling him he'd totally fucked this up he agreed and we went our separate ways.


	5. The answer

Kyle's POV

It has been the longest nineteen hours of my life. Stan left me yesterday saying he needed some time to think after I asked him if he liked me. I really think I've fucked this completely.

To be honest I think he was looking for any excuse to get away, and I guess I don't blame him. I tried to call him last night but he didn't answer his phone. I wanted to call him again but decided that I'd better leave him alone for now. It's now 7am and it's time to get ready for school.

It's going to be a long day, I'm not sure if Stan will even talk to me and it's killing me, I can feel my stomach turning over and over. What if he never wants to talk to or see me again? What will I do? I don't think I could go on in this now strange South Park without my best friend and it's all my fault.

I hear mom calling from downstairs and my stomach knots up knowing that I'm going to have to make my way to the bus stop and face my worst fears. I guess it could be good news, maybe just maybe Stan has decided that he does like me, but then why hasn't he called or sent a text? And why didn't he answer my call last night?

I grab my hat and coat and leave for the bus. On the short walk all I can think about is Stan and what m life would be like without him. As I approach the bus stop I see Stan, Kenny and Eric stood at the bus stop chatting. As I walk up to them they stop chatting and all turn to look at me.

"Hey guys, how's it going" I ask quietly looking at Stan to see his reaction all three return the gesture and the fact that Stan said "hey" means at least he's still talking to me but he has gone back to taking to the group and has taken to ignoring me. Normally Stan would come over to me and start a conversation and leave Kenny and Eric to chat together.

Now I'm worried again and my mind drifts into thought. Why is he ignoring me? Is it because of last night? Did I do some wrong by asking if he liked me? I mean he's the one who kissed me, right? He kissed me so does that mean he does like me or am I just getting my hopes up?

"About last night, Kyle" Stan said very shyly.

I really wanted to find out what was going on but I didn't want to deal with this just before school. If he was going to reject me I didn't want him to do it here and now.

"Don't worry about it; just tell me later, OK?" I said trying to smile. "OK" He looked relieved. I don't think he wants to deal with this before school any more than I do.

The problem is not knowing now is sending my mind trailing off and I can only come to the conclusion that in fact he's going to tell me that he doesn't like me. That must be it, he doesn't like me. I think I may have just lost my best friend. I can feel myself start to panic and tears start building. It takes all the will power I can muster to calm down and push the thoughts from my mind. For now I can only hope that my worst fears aren't true and after school Stan is going to tell me that he's totally in love with me and wants to be with me forever.

I'm woken from my thoughts by Stan's voice. "Kyle… Kyle" I look around and send a small smile to Stan "Huh, what's wrong? He smiles back and motions down the road "Nothing just the bus is here" I look up to see the bus pull up next to us. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice" I get to my feet and we all walk onto the bus taking our usual seats.

---

The bus pulled up outside of the school and we all got off. The entire journey I couldn't get these thoughts out of my mind. Every time I try to push them from my mind they return a few minutes later with more force than before. As we get off the bus I look at Stan. I can feel my entire body shaking but I have to know what he was going to say.

"Um… Stan." He turns to look at me and by the look on his face he knows exactly what I'm about to ask.

"What is it Ky?" he asks and turns his gaze his shoes.

I can feel by self shaking and I bottle it "Umm... Nothing, it doesn't matter" I'm lying of course. It matters, allot I have to know what he's going to say but I just can't find the courage. He again looks relieved and just carries on walking

I see Bebe running up to Stan "Stannnn……." She sang as she ran towards him and the thought that she was going to kiss him made my stomach knot up.

He looked in her direction and greeted her but as she approached him he just motioned towards the side of the school and said something to her that I didn't catch. What ever he said her smile dropped and they both walked off in the direction Stan had motioned.

Two minutes later she came running passed me in tears, Wendy ran after to see what the matter was. As I turned back I saw Stan appear from the side of the school. He looked actually quite happy as he walked towards me.

"What just happened with you and Bebe?" I enquired suddenly a feeling of happiness passed over me. Maybe he had just dumped her in favour of me? Well, he might have! He obviously didn't want to tell me much about it he just smiled and said "You'll find out later Ky, OK?" I simply agreed and we headed into the school but what was Ky all about?

The bell rang just I was about to ask him about the Ky thing so I'll have to leave that till later too. It was the first period, maths. I didn't mind maths too much but I knew most people hated it. We took our normal seats in the classroom and the teacher handed out our work for the class.

"Damn, I'm so confused" Kenny said walking towards me looking at me as if he needed help with the math paper the teacher had given out. I frown at him. "But I thought you were doing great in this class?"

"I am. I just used the excuse to come over and talk to you. I wanted to know what was going on with you and Stan?" he said worried.

"Um, to be honest I have no idea what's going on with us" I said sadly and I think Kenny could tell I was worried about the whole situation. Kenny could always read people, sometimes very annoyingly so. Kenny returns to his seat realising there's nothing for him to find out although I haven't told him that I asked Stan if he liked me and he can tell I'm hiding something from him but he knows better and doesn't pry any further.

After a lot of thought I'd decided to meet Stan after football training. Normally he would make his own way home as training always finished quite late after everyone else had gone home. I've noticed Bebe a few times this morning and it seems every time she sees me she sends me an evil look as if she now hates me for some reason.

---

The bell for lunch had sounded and so far the first periods of the day had been boring and time had passed so slowly. None of my classes today are shared with Stan and that just makes things worst. As I walk into the cafeteria I notice Stan sitting at our normal table. Eric and Kenny are no where to be seen. I take a seat next to Stan and remove my packed lunch from my bag.

"Hey Stan, why does Bebe keep giving evil looks?" I said. He looked at me and smiled. "Well, I told her..." He was cut short by a very angry voice which immediately caught my attention "Stanley Marsh, I have to talk to you right now, about you and Bebe!!!" said Wendy looking very pissed off. With that she grabbed his arm and dragged him away with her much to his obvious disgust.

I can't believe it. Stan was about to tell me what had happened with him and Bebe and Wendy had to turn up at just that moment to drag him away.

I finish my lunch in the hope that Stan will return before lunch finishes so he can finish where he left off.

Unfortunately as the bell rings there's still no sign of Stan. Kenny and Eric stopped to have lunch but both had other arrangements so have left. I gather my things and head to class.

The rest of the afternoon passes just as the morning did; every hour seems like a week. I can't wait for the day to end. I'm dreading that Stan may still be planning to reject me but I have to know the answer.

Eventually after what seems like a lifetime the final bell rings and everyone's heading for their lockers. I grab my stuff from my locker and head towards the playing field where Stan will have football practice.

As I approach the playing field I notice football practice has already started. I take a seat on the benches and watch the game. I notice Stan instantly; he's the one with the ball running towards the goal. I become lost in my thoughts watching Stan and must have lost complete track of time because the next thing I know if the coach blowing his whistle and telling everyone to hit the showers. All the players leave the field for the shower block and it seems Stan hasn't noticed me sitting on the bench.

I wait outside the shower block and slowly people leave. After 20 minutes two guys come out so I ask them if they've seen Stan. They tell me he should be out soon as he's the last one in there. I thank them and they carry on walking.

After another 5 minutes I give up and decide to go into the showers to find him although as I enter the changing room I can hear Stan in the shower and it sounds like he's moaning. At first I panic thinking he's moaning in pain but then I realise it's a moan of pleasure. My stomach sinks and I want to run away and cry. Who's in there with him? I lean against the wall by the entrance to the shower and listen as best I can over the noise of the shower.

I can hear Stan inside but no one else then I hear a moan again and he says "Oh, Kyle… Oh… Kyle" It's soft but audible. He's actually calling out my name while I can only guess he's jacking off. I feel my face flush and I walk around the wall to face Stan. He hears someone walk in behind him and gasps as he turns to hide himself from the intruder. When he notices it's me he flushes.

"Um… H-how long have you been there?"

"Long enough, I thought I'd come in as you were calling my name" He blushes and walks towards me. His erection brushes my crotch as he pulls me into a kiss and I feel and moan pass my lips. He flashes me a mischievous grin and pulls me into the shower fully clothed.

"God Stan, my clothes are soaked now" I try to put on an annoyed face. After all how am I supposed to walk home with wet clothes? He laughs "Well we'd better get you out of them so they can dry"

He removes my hat and jacket and throws that out of the shower. I can feel my erection building as he unbuttons and drops my pants. I kick them off and he pulls me into a long kiss.

He runs his hand through my hair and moves to kissing and nuzzling my neck, all I can do is moan at the new found pleasure I've waited so long to feel. The thought that someone could walk in on us at any moment only heightened the pleasure.

He pushes me to the shower wall and trails kisses down my chest and abdomen until he reaches my crotch. I can feel my erection throbbing as he removes my underwear and discards them. The pressure is killing me and as he grabs hold of my erection and starts licking the head I can only moan and gasp trying to catch my breath.

He quickly takes this as a sign he's doing well and takes my erection into his mouth and slowly starts moving his mouth up and down my erection.

I gasp again and moan his name as he runs this tongue over the head of my erection and down the shaft. "St…Stan, I-I can't hold on much longer" I moan and he takes this as his queue to move faster. I quickly reach my orgasm.

He stands and looks me strait in the eyes. "Does that answer your question?" He asks with a grin. I pull him into a deep kiss and we stay there kissing and holding each other for what seems to be an eternity.


	6. Ike?

Stan's POV

After our 'meeting' in the showers Kyle and I had to part company. Kyle had to go out with his mom and I had heaps of homework to finish off.

I'd hoped Kyle would help me with my homework or at least keep me company while I was doing it, but it seemed I was on my own.

As I walked towards my house I could see Bebe walking towards me. I inwardly frowned and instinctively pinched the bridge of my nose.

She must have noticed my obvious annoyance; her expression was filled with anger as she practically stormed towards me.

"Hi Bebe, what are you doing here?" I questioned with a forced smile. Maybe I could make it seem like I was happy to see her, it would save her bitching at me.

"Stan, where have you been?" She barked but she didn't give me chance to answer before continuing.

"You split up with me and then do everything to avoid me. We have to talk about this, you can't just make it all go away!"

She was fuming, and I knew this wasn't going to end without a fight.

"Ummm….what can I say? It's over. That's what I told you before and nothing has changed since, so what is there to talk about?"

I decide it's best to be on the defensive, maybe she'll take the hint and leave.

"You can't be serious" and with that said her emotions turn instantly. Tears are building in her eyes and I'm sure it's fake, I'm sure she's just trying to get some sympathy from me, that maybe if I feel sorry for her I'll take her back, well that's not going to happen.

"Go home!" I tell her as bluntly as I can and walk past her hoping she won't follow. I chance a look back in the hope she has gone but she is still there. I walk faster hoping she'll just give up but she's like an animal stalking its prey.

Eventually I'm the one that gives up. I stop and turn to face her; she catches up in an instant.

"What do you want from me Bebe?" I ask getting more annoyed.

"You, I want you!" She screamed, tears steaming down her face like a water fall

God I hate her when she like this, It makes me want to re-join the Goth kids, god how I regretted leaving them at moments like this.

"Bebe please just go for both our sake's" I plead with her and it seems to work.

"OK Stan, I give up but don't ever talk to me again, heart crusher" She barked still crying.

_Wow harsh, well at least I still have Kyle _I thought as I turned to walk away again. This time she did as I had hoped and stormed away in the opposite direction.

-----

After getting home and eating dinner I had hidden myself away in my room to work on my homework but the time was passing slowly and I was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate on my work. The only thoughts passing through my mind revolved around Kyle.

_I wonder what he's up to. _I thought rolling my pen between my fingers. I was broken from my thoughts by my cell phone ringing.

I quickly walked over to my desk and picked up the phone. I hoped that Kyle had decided to call me; he could make me happy and forget about all this homework.

I flipped open the phone "Hello"

"Hello, Stan?" said the caller. Instantly I recognised the voice, it was Bebe of all people.

"Yes, what is it?" now I am pissed off.

"About earlier, I didn't mean to be so mean, I was just upset. I'll forgive you and we can go by to being together."

"WHAT, are you crazy I don't like you anymore Bebe." I almost screamed closing the phone, terminating the call.

About an hour passed and it seems Bebe thought best not to bother me again; at least there was one thing to be glad of.

I'd managed to finish my homework although as my mind was on other things, namely Kyle, I'm not sure how good it ended up being and I didn't really care.

There's a knock at the front door, I jump up and head down the stairs. Mom and dad went out about an hour ago to see some out of town friends.

When I open the door I'm relieved to see Ike standing on the other side, although I'm confused as to why he's here.

"Hi Ike, what can I do for you?" I ask

"Kyle wants you to come over" He stated before turning and walking away.

"Ok, I'll be right over" I shout after him, he simply waves his hand as acknowledgement and continues to walk down the street.

I run upstairs, throw on my coat, gloves and hat and leave the house in the direction of Kyle's as I walk I wonder why Kyle didn't come himself.


	7. was it a dream

Kyle's POV

As I sat on my bed thinking about what had happened earlier this evening I couldn't help the tears building. The house was silent as mom and dad had left earlier for some stupid meeting.

As I dried my eyes I heard the front door open and someone walk in, I guessed it was Stan which meant Ike had actually done what I had asked for once; since Ike had turned female she had been a real bitch, and I now understand dad's anger when I first woke up in this weird reality.

I could hear Stan shuffling around at the bottom of the stairs probably wondering if he should just come up or shout first, my thoughts were soon confirmed

"Kyle?" Stan shouted up the stairs.

My mood lightened at the sound of his voice, instantly making me feel happier "Come on up Stan" I shouted back and soon heard his heavy footsteps as he ran up the stairs towards my room.

A few moments later my door was pushed open and there stood Stan, his beautiful blue eyes staring at me and as soon as they saw my face his expression turned to concern and he joined me on the bed.

"Hey, what's up" he asked, concern obviously apparent in his voice.

"I was sitting at my desk after me and Mom got back from shopping doing some homework and getting ready to call you when something happened" I was shaking again and the tears were returning as I replayed the events of a few hours ago.

I looked away trying to work out how best to tell Stan what had happened, mainly to stop myself from sounding completely mad. He knew this was something way out of the ordinary; Stan knew I wasn't easily scared.

"Something happened as I walked across my room, I mean…the room changed somehow, as if I was back in my own time, my own town. I thought I'd lost you forever"

I couldn't stop the tears now, they were streaming down my cheeks. Stan took hold of my shoulders and pulled me into a tight, reassuring hug and for that moment I felt happier, safer even, than I had in a very long time.

"What. Don't cry Ky, You'll never lose me. We'll be together forever" he whispered into my shoulder blade.

"No Stan, I think…no, I know that I'm some how being pulled back in my own time again. I'm not sure how I know, just I'm..." I said sobs forcing me to stop mid-sentence. I pushed my face hard into Stan's shoulder in a vein attempt to block the possibility of losing Stan out of my thoughts

I think he knew what this meant. I meant without me being here as the Kyle he now knows, the original Kyle from this time will most likely also return to his normal time and place, leaving Stan alone. I wonder how Stan will cope with this.

This is all my fault, if I had of just played along from the start none of this would of happened. Why did I have to tell Stan I liked guys when he obviously didn't know. Why have I done this to him and in fact me too.

I have to. No I need to stay on this side as long as I can, I need him and he needs me, To go back where Stan doesn't know my feelings for him, to not have Stan as I have him now would hurt too much to bear.

I was hurting so much right now, it felt as if someone were trying to rip out my heart and dispose of it as if it were an out of date vegetable that had gone rotten.

For a moment I heard Stan's voice, "Kyle! Kyle!" it seemed slightly distant for some reason and the desperation in his tone was clear.

As I called back the room around me started changing and I recognised the features of my original room.

"No! This can't be happening, not now. Please!" I screamed. I had to do something and fast, but what. As I looked around in desperation trying to find something, anything that I could do to somehow reverse what was happening I realised that all was lost, there was no way of going back now.

After a few seconds of blurs in front of my eyes everything went dark, surreal even as if I was dreaming or more a nightmare that I couldn't wake myself up from.

Suddenly there was feint light across my eyelids and as I struggled to open my eyes against the strong light things started to come into focus.

The first thing that came into focus was my bed, but I wasn't standing next to it or even near to it as I was expecting to be, but I was lying in bed with the covers over me. As I spanned the room I recognised all the objects around the room. I checked my watch; 6:30am.

I quickly got out of bed and scanned the room carefully, everything seemed normal as if nothing had happened, as if everything was just a dream. Panic started to set in. Was all of this a dream?. Had everything I had been through with Stan over what seemed to be the last week been simply a figment of my overactive imagination and not happened at all?.

I quickly dressed and ran out of my room, down the stairs and into the Kitchen. There stood mom shouting at my brother Ike, who was most definitely male. She was certainly her normal self. A bitch as Cartman had so many times in the past.

I turned and walked into the lounge to find dad sat at the table watching the TV. He also seemed normal. Could all of this really have just been a dream, it all felt so real.

I guessed the only way I was going to find out was to find Stan, Kenny and Cartman to see what they had to say.

As I ran towards the front door I heard mom shouting something about lunch and Ike but I just carried on running. As I approached the bus stop I noticed no one was there. I stopped at the sign where we always stood at when waiting for the bus to arrive and checked my watch again. It was only 6:45 and that was why no one was here. Stan, Kenny and Cartman didn't usually turn up until around 8am.

I thought about going to Stan's or Kenny's but thought that maybe waiting at the bus stop was probably the best move as it would give me time to think things over.

After what seemed like an eternity I noticed the blue of Stan's hat and the brown of his coat appear in the distance. A mixture of angst and excitement as Stan become closer. Either he was going to hug me or he was going to simply say hi and ask how I was doing.

As he walked up to me I could tell instantly whether it was a dream or not, this wasn't the Stan I had come to know as my boyfriend. The expression on his face was one of friendship not the expression of love I'd come to admire so much over the past week.

"Hi Kyle, How's it going?" He asked as he stood next to me, although he seemed nervous as if he thought I was going to say or do something nasty.

"Okay, I guess" I turned my gaze to the sidewalk and sighed.

I can't believe that the happiest I've been in a long time had just been some dream, a figment of my imagination and now I had to go back to secretly loving my best friend and I had to once again live with all the hurt that came with it.

"So, you're in a good mood for once then?" Stan turned to look at me and I realised in that moment that if all this hadn't been a dream and I really had somehow crossed to a different dimension then the Kyle from the 'other' side would most likely had been pulled through to this dimension. The Kyle that was nasty and had bullied Stan, Kenny and Cartman from the dimension I had been pulled in to.

"Why's that?" I asked, maybe Stan could answer the question for me. He looked away and sighed as if I should have really known the answer already.

"Well, for the last week or so, all you've been a complete ass. You've yelled at Kenny and beaten him up on more than one occasion. Even Cartman has had more than the usual crossed words you and him usually have"

He looked at me and I could tell he was trying to read my expression in an attempt to see if I was going to go nuts which it seems the Kyle he had been around would have done.

The feeling was overwhelming; it wasn't a dream. Everything I had experienced had really happened but now I had to deal with being rejected by Stan from my side.

"I'm fine, sorry if I've been acting weird. It's just things have been a bit messed up recently but everything is back to normal now"


	8. WHAT HAPPENED?

Disturbia – Redone

Chapter 8 -

A week has passed and sure, everything has returned to normal. Stan, Kenny and Cartman are back to the usual guys I remember and by the sounds of it they've had a pretty interesting time with the 'Kyle' that took my place here.

I still can't believe that somewhere out there, there's another version of me, someone that looks exactly like me but also is so different: Someone who has serious problems with their emotions, so much so that they are aggressive to their closest friends.

I can't help wonder what must have happened to that Kyle to make him that way. Did something happen during his upbringing that didn't occur in mine? I guess the whole 'yin and yang' thing you hear about where if your life is good, somewhere there's an alternative you who's life is bad.

The problem is, I miss the Stan I left behind more and more as each day passes. Sure the Stan here is my best friend and nothing will ever change that, but he's not _my_ Stan; the Stan I had started dating. The Stan here would have no interest in going out with me as he's not gay at all.

I have to find a way to get back to the other Stan, or find a way to get him here. The only problem with this of course, the one serious floor to my thoughts is that I've already guessed that if I go back or if Stan comes here, the Stan from here will be left to deal with 'Angry Kyle' for the rest of his life and I'm not too sure I can do that to him.

The only re-assurance I kinda have is that Stan would want me to be happy and if he was made to understand the situation I'm sure he'd somehow convince me finding a way back would be the right thing to do, although at the moment I'm completely lost for ideas on how to get back.

Nothing else has happened since and it seems that no one else has had experiences of a similar nature. The only thing I'm sure of is that I can't give up; I must try to find a way. Being away from the Stan who loved me is slowly eating away at me, dissolving my very soul and I can only imagine that Stan is going through something similar.

…

A knock at the door breaks me from my day dream, I hear mom answer the door and greet the caller which is quickly followed by stomping feet hammering their way up the stairs.

My door bursts open and Stan rushes in not noticing me sitting on my chair behind the door. Needless to say I go flying, as does Stan as he trips over the leg of the chair and we both fall to the floor; Stan in hysterics and me trying to re-gain my bearings.

"H-Hey" Stan forces out as he tries to control his laughter.

"Hey yourself, nice way to make an entrance" I remark sarcastically pulling myself up off the floor and offering Stan my hand so he too can get up.

He takes it and sits himself on the end of my bed with a 'Cheshire cat' grin on his face, and Moses does he look cute!

"So, what's made you so happy?" I enquire.

"Dude! Wendy and I have been invited to Denver for the weekend to see some concert." He states, smiling wider than before.

"Apparently one of her family members booked two tickets and a hotel room for the night and can't go, so they've given them to her."

I can't help but wonder if his face is going to get stuck like that if the smile stays there for too much longer. I simply smile back and congratulate him on his new found good fortune. Unfortunately Stan instantly sees through my not so sincere smile and happiness for him.

"Dude why aren't you happy for me?" The smile has gone and is now replaced with a frown that to be honest makes him look cuter than before. He's staring at me searching for the answer to his own question as if it's written on my eyes.

Eventually after a few seconds of silence, I give in.

"Why should I, I mean who knows if you and Wendy are going to last though next week or even to tomorrow!"

That pretty much does the trick, I can see the anger boiling up inside of him but for some reason I can't stop myself from continuing even though I know that this will not end well.

"Come on you two have been off and on for ages, while me and the fatass are alone and kenny's off fucking anything that moves! All you care about is Wendy; It's all I hear about…Wendy this and Wendy that. What happen to the Stan that I hung out with before she got a hold of you, huh? Can you tell me that!" I yelled, tears now starting to run down my face. I know I've gone too far.

"WHAT!" He shouts. "I'm going, bye Kyle" he says as if it's the last goodbye he's ever going to be saying to me and with that he's out the door, down the stairs and running down the street away from my house.


End file.
